The present invention relates to a method for changing cans at a station of a textile machine. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for changing sliver cans at a plurality of work stations of a textile machine at which stations the sliver is continuously drawn from the cans.
In German Patent No. 25 35 435, a method is disclosed for exchanging sliver containers at a plurality of spinning stations of a spinning machine including moving a container transport apparatus along the spinning stations. The transport apparatus is loaded with full sliver containers and circulates among the spinning stations. Upon receipt of a signal "sliver absent" from a spinning station, the transport apparatus halts at the signal-emitting spinning station and exchanges empty sliver containers at the station for full sliver containers. The method disclosed in German Patent No. 25 36 435 enables the can exchange process to be a completely automatic process at least up to the point at which the sliver from the full cans is received by the spinning stations. However, this process still has room for improvement because, among other reasons, the constant back and forth movement of the transport apparatus with the full sliver cans thereon requires a significant amount of energy and can complicate the control and operation of the textile machine. Accordingly, the need exists for a method for changing sliver cans at the spinning stations of a textile machine which provides the opportunity to reduce energy costs and to simplify control and operation of the textile machine.